


Would You Like to Wrestle?

by Nichole_Fanfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Dom Louis, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Riding, Top Harry, but then, i feel like that it, lil bit of, should there have been more? :/ oooppppssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole_Fanfics/pseuds/Nichole_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis plans on riding Harry and making him beg but he miscalculated a few things and he ends up begging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like to Wrestle?

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this because of a post... 
> 
> http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fsecretphreakguy.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F74538413141%2Fwant-to-wrestle&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNFtu4ll_uXRm5wOh5_r8LXlPIJWkw
> 
> and because I have not written anything in forever. Opps

_Hurry home haz I have a suprise ;) x_

Harry smiled at his phone. He had just gotten off work and was heading home to his husband. They had just gotten back from their honeymoon, a wonderful two weeks in Paris, and they still couldn’t get enough of each other.

_I’m on my way love xx_

As he drove home, Harry wondered what Louis had planned for them. Last time Louis said he had a present, Harry ended up handcuffed to the bed while Louis used a fleshjack on him. Another time he walked in only to see Louis on the kitchen island fingering himself while wearing Harry’s jumper. Louis’ presents were always something to look forward to.

He pulled into the driveway, hopped out and locked the car. He went to the front door and unlocked it walking in. He threw his keys on the table by the door and slipped his shoes off.

“Louis! I’m home babe!” Harry yelled out. Louis appeared from around the corner smirking. Harry smiled at him and walked over. He pulled him into a tight hug, breathing in everything that was Louis. He pulled back and leaned down to peck Louis’ lips.

“I missed you,” Louis looked up at him fondly. “So so much...do you want to know something I missed in particular?” Louis teased. Harry looked at him knowing where this was going and not even thinking about stopping it.

“And what did you miss so much?” Harry was grinning down at Louis. Louis reached forward and cupped Harry through his pants, Harry releasing a gasp.

“This H, I missed it so much.” Louis was playing up the dramatics a bit but his hand was still on Harry’s dick so it’s not like he cared. Harry gulped, Louis pulled him down into a more passionate kiss than the previous, licking into his mouth and coaxing moans from Harry. He reached up, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck while Harry’s arms wrapped around his waist.

The kiss slowly grew more fervent. They were both hard in their pants now, Harry’s hands running up Louis’ back and back down to under his bum grasping his thighs and lifting. Louis knew Harry was strong, but it’s one thing to see someones arm muscles and another to be lifted up by them. Harry walked them towards their bedroom, their kisses never ceasing.

Harry reached the bedroom but the door was closed. He pulled back and Louis turned slightly turning the handle and throwing the door open. Harry walked over to the bed and tossed Louis onto it. He backed away and began unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his belt, pushing his pants down so they pooled around his ankles. He used his feet to pull them the rest of the way off while Louis made quick work of his clothes and now laid naked on the bed.

“I wanna try something,” Louis said looking up at Harry and pulling him onto the bed. He came easily and Louis pushed him onto his back. “Gonna ride you,” Louis straddled Harry, grinding into him.

“Still gotta open you up baby,” Harry said and Louis had a mischievous smile on his face.

“Already did, I’m ready,” Louis grabbed the lube that was on their bedside table and poured some into his hand. He gave Harry a few strokes, making sure there was enough lube and wiped the rest on the sheets. He grabbed Harry’s cock, adjusting himself so that he was lined up and slowly began to sink down. When he bottomed out he slowly moved his hips in figure eights. Rotating them a little at a time and lifting up slightly only to sink back down. His plan was to rile Harry up, to make him beg for it, and he was fully confident it would work.

“C’mon babe don’t tease,” Harry groaned, hands moving from their grip on the sheets to Louis’ waist. He tried to move Louis like he would any other time Louis were riding but Louis pushed his hands away. Harry tried again to move Louis with his hands and Louis pushed his hands to the mattress. Harry was confused.

“None of that Harold,” Louis scolded. He was smiling down at Harry with a shit eating grin. This man would be the death of him.

Harry moved his hands to Louis’ thighs and squeezed them. He tried to rise up to kiss Louis but Louis pushed him down. “ You’re just gonna have to lay back while I use you darling,” Louis was full out smirking down at him now. “Gonna just lay there and let me get off while I ride you. Fill me up so good, I’ll cum so hard baby,” Louis moaned out. He started to move his hips a little more. Fully lifting up and then sinking down but it wasn’t enough for Harry, it wasn’t fast enough. Louis had his hands on Harry’s chest using it as leverage to lift himself up. Harry rose up again and Louis pushed him down. “No big boy I don’t think so,” and Harry practically growled at that.

Louis’ hands hadn’t gone back to their original position and maybe that was his first mistake or maybe his true first mistake was thinking he could hold Harry down for something like this. Harry rose up quicker this time, causing Louis to slip to the side as Harry rolled them over pinning Louis under him. Louis whimpered. “Fuck,” he looked up at Harry and the smirk that had slid off Louis’ face was now on Harry’s. The younger of the boys pulled out almost all the way, just the tip remaining to stretch Louis’ rim and slammed back in moving Louis up the bed a bit. Louis screamed out at that. Harry was deeper than he had ever been and Louis was an incoherent mess in a matter of seconds.

“Fuck Harry,” Louis whined out as Harry set a brutal pace much quicker and more satisfying than Louis’. Louis was releasing little ‘uh’s’ and they were both quickly on their way to their release. Harry leaned down between them and licked one of Louis nipples, a feat that was not hard because Louis was arching his back and moaning like he was born to do it. He sounded absolutely pornographic and Harry loved it. Loved the whimpers as he fucked into him harder than ever before. This was his punishment, and Harry hoped he would feel it for days.

It wasn’t long and Louis was whimpering out a “So close Harry, gonna cum please,” and Harry was nodding because he no longer had the energy to drag this out any longer. And they were both cumming hard in a matter of seconds. Lous painting his stomach and Harry’s and Harry releasing deep inside a spent Louis. Harry collapsed to the side so he wouldn’t crush Louis and was trying to catch his breath. A panting Louis was doing the same next to him.

“That was not what I had in mind but that was fucking amazing,” Louis finally managed to say after he caught his breath. He looked over at Harry, his hair messed up and his skin flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The room smelled of sex and Louis, even though he didn’t do what he set out to accomplish, felt pretty happy with the previous events. And anyways, there would always be another day to make him beg for him to ride him faster and maybe the next time he could tie Harry down so he couldn’t pull what he did this time.

“I love you boo,” Harry kissed his cheek, “even if you will be the death of me.” Louis smiled at him and snuggled closer to him.

“I love you too, although we probably should shower,” he grimaced looking down at his stomach that was covered in slowly drying cum. Harry giggled at his expression.

“Nap and then we can shower ok boo?” Harry looked at him and he nodded. “Ok,” he smiled and pulled Louis closer to him, “night love.”


End file.
